


Takeoff

by NYWCgirl



Series: Holding pattern [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pilots, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Neal is a pilot and Peter a FBI agent and volunteer rescue worker.<br/>Neal is still working on his recovery and is hiding something from Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a timestamp for Flight FA419 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2759954), and yes, the pics of Neal dressed as a pilot (in episode 6 Au revoir) are inspiring me to write in this AU. The fic can aslo be found on my LJ (http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/29975.html) with picture.  
> Remember, I am not a pilot, so all mistakes are mine.

Neal had been nervous all week, Peter had noticed, but decided not to comment on it, as Neal had been moody to say the least.

Peter knew that his recovery wasn´t going as fast as Neal wanted it to, and he had overdone it on several occasions. Neal had been warned by his therapists to take it more slowly, but it had been like talking to a deaf person. Neal had been pushing himself until he had walked against his own physical boundaries. It had set back his recovery by at least a month, when he had fallen trying to walk without his walker.

Peter had felt for him, but also knew that whatever he would say, Neal would just ignore the good advice.

But for some reason, Neal had been tense the last couple of days, his recovery was back on track, and expect for the weakness he still had in his left hand, he was doing better than could be expected. Peter could still see the image of Neal huddled under the tree stump, more death than alive.

He shook his head, positive thinking, that is what the therapist had told the both of them. To recover, you needed a positive attitude. He walked over to the espresso machine, and brewed some coffee for the both of them. He also made an omelet with fresh herbs and bacon and poured some orange juice. Something he knew Neal would appreciate, he liked healthy foods. When everything was ready, he called Neal to the breakfast table. Peter heard Neal grumbling something, until he saw the table and then a smile appeared on his face.

“You were saying?” Peter ignoring Neal´s complaining.

“Nothing darling, thanks, it looks delicious and I can use it.” Neal bent down to pet Satchmo on the head and sneak him a piece of bacon;

“Planning something? And don´t give the dog snacks, he will go fat.” Peter pretended not to know what Neal was planning, but he had heard it from Mozzie, Neal´s teacher that he was taking his first plane back up since the crash. They had been doing some simulator flights together to see whether or not Neal was ready to fly again. And as Mozzie was a personal friend of Neal, Peter had been introduced to the weird guy. But a friend of Neal´s, especially in the aftermath of the crash, was a friend of Peter´s. The investigation had taken a big toll on Neal´s moral, especially when there were questioning whether Neal could have avoided the whole crash. But in the end, he had been cleared of any blame and the case had been closed, giving Neal again more focus on his health issues.

“No, I ´m meeting Mozzie later, I thought you had to go into the office?”

“Yes, but I was informed that my people are on surveillance duty, so I will just go check up on them in the van, before heading out to the office. So I´m not in a rush.” Peter smiled around the bite he took, when he saw the bliss on Neal´s face, when he took a bite from the omelet. “You know, you have that appointment at four with the physical therapist for you leg, don´t you?

“Yes, I haven´t forgotten. Want me to pick up some diner when I am ready?”

“Good idea, bring back some of that Italian on the corner.”

“Sure, hon, breakfast was delicious, but I have to get ready, do you mind?”

“No, of course not. Kiss?”

Neal got up and hobbled over to Peter and gave him a peck on the check, before turning around to head out to the bathroom, earning him a swat on his ass.

“Join me, if you are so eager.”

Peter thought about it and was already getting up, but he shouldn´t. He would definitely be too late for work if he joined Neal in the shower.

* * *

“La Guardia clearance, FA135 ready to copy IFR La Guardia."

Mozzie looked over at Neal and saw the tension in his face. But he was convinced Neal was ready to fly again, so this was his way of supporting Neal in getting approved by the FAA again. _"_

_FA 135, cleared to La Guardia via radar vectors as filed.  Fly runway heading.  Climb and maintain six thousand feet; expect one five thousand fifteen minutes after departure.  Departure on 120.9, squawk 0351."_

_"_ Cleared La Guardia via vectors as filed, fly runway heading, up to six thousand feet, departure 120.9, squawk 0351, FA135."

_"La Guardia automated airport information sierra, 0115Z. Winds 280 at 10.  Visibility 6 miles.  Few clouds at 6,000 feet.  Temperature 15, dewpoint 10.  Altimeter 29.90.  Landing and departing runway 29.  Taxiway sierra closed.  Ground hold in effect for aircraft departing JFK and Newark.  All aircraft read back hold short instructions.  Caution: birds near airport.  Advise on initial contact you have information sierra."_

When Neal heard the birds mentioned, Mozzie could hear his breath hitch, but he hid his anxiety well and stayed focused. This would be the ultimate test, could Neal handle the stress? Mozzie was convinced he could.

"La Guardia ground, FA135 ready to taxi IFR, with sierra." Neal let the tower know that he had the latest weather information.

Mozzie smiled, he knew Neal could do it.

_"FA135, follow the company Airbus onto taxiway uniform, then whiskey to two niner."_

"Follow the company airbus to uniform, then whiskey two-niner, FA 135." Neal repeated the tower instructions. They were now ready for departure, so Neal contacted the tower again.

"La Guardia tower, FA one three five ready for takeoff IFR, runway two-niner."

_"FAone three five, winds two eight zero at eleven, cleared for takeoff."_

"Cleared for takeoff runway two-niner, FA 135." Neal smiled, they were ready to go.

"NorCal departure, FA one three five, one thousand climbing six thousand." _"_

_FA 135, NorCal, radar contact."_

The moment Neal powered up the engines, he felt all the stress leave his body. This was what he was meant to do, flying. _"_

 _FA135, climb and maintain one five thousand."_ Departure gave them clearance to go to their cruising altitude.

"Up to one five thousand, FA 135."

" _FA135, contact La Guardia Center on 127.8."_

 _"127.8 for FA 135, good day."_ Neal switched frequencies.

"La Guardia Center, FA135, level one five thousand."

_"La Guardia Center, roger, altimeter 30.15."_

Neal enjoyed the flight, but it was too soon, when they were in approach for Baltimore.

"Baltimore Center, FA 135, level one five thousand."

 _"FA 135, roger."_ As they were nearing their destination, they would be handed off to approach control. Mozzie was already checking all the instruments and preparing for landing.

_"FA 135, contact Baltimore approach on 118.1."_

"Going to 118.1, FA 135, good morning."

Neal switched frequencies.

"Baltimore approach, FA 135, level fifteen thousand."

_"FA 135, Baltimore approach, turn left heading three two zero, descend and maintain nine thousand."_

"Left to three two zero, down to nine thousand, FA 135."

_"FA 135, turn right heading zero six zero, descend and maintain five thousand, slow to two two zero knots."_

"Right to 060, down to 5,000, slowing to 220 knots, FA 135."

_"FA 135, intercept the localizer runway two eight right, cleared ILS two eight right."_

"Cleared ILS two eight right, FA 135.

They had been cleared for the instrument landing system approach into runway 28R.  They would line up with 28R and then use their ILS receiver to stay on the runway approach path.  Neal didn't need to see the runway to accomplish this; the ILS receiver would give him steering guidance.

_“_ _FA 135, contact Baltimore Tower 118.7."_

"Going to 118.7, FA135."

"Baltimore Tower, FA 135 with you on the localizer two eight right."

" _FA 135, roger, cleared to land two eight right."_

"Cleared to land two eight right, FA 135."

Neal touched the plane down in one of his most gentle landings. After exiting the runway, Neal tuned to ground control for clearance to taxi to the gate.

"Portland Ground, FA 135 off runway 28R at alpha six."

_"FA135, taxi straight ahead to gate charlie five."_

"Straight ahead to charlie five, FA 135." Neal switched to the frequency of the ground crew and he chatted with the ground crew to get the airplane secured.

He had made it, he had made it!, he turned to Mozzie, who was one big smile.

“You did it, mon frère. And remember, aviation is not so much a profession as it is a disease.”

Neal started laughing at Mozzie and his silly quotes. He could feel the exhaustion wash over him. It had taken more out of him than he expected, and his left hand had a slight tremor, but Neal quickly closed his hand in a fist and the tremor stopped.

They took care of all the paperwork and excited the plane. Neal and Mozzie would fly back as passengers in three hours on a commercial flight. Neal had wanted to fly back, but Mozzie was glad he had insisted that they fly back as passengers as he could see the exhaustion wearing Neal down. He was still not up to par, but this was a huge step in the right direction.

“What do you want to do now that we are in Baltimore?” Neal asked.

“Let´s get some steamed crabs for lunch. I know a place, let´s go.”

* * *

Peter arrived back home around seven. When he opened the door he could smell some delicious scents. Following his nose, he ended up in the kitchen where Neal was frying something.

“Hey hon, what are you making? It smells wonderful.” Peter took Neal in his arms and gave him a kiss in his neck.

“Fresh Crab cakes.”

“Crab cakes? Where did you get fresh crab meat?”

Neal ignored the question. “You want a beer?”

“Yeah sure.”

Neal walked over to the fridge and fetched a beer for Peter. He placed it in front of Peter and walked back to the stove.

“Natty Boh? You were in Baltimore?” Peter called out, faking not knowing what Neal and Mozzie had been up to today.

When Neal came back into the room, he was beaming, his smile was so big, it almost blinded Peter.

“I did it Peter. I did it!”

“Congratulations hon, I knew you could do it.” Peter got up and pulled Neal in his arms and kissed him.

Neal pulled away and looked into Peter´s eyes, which were filled with joy.

“Wait, you knew?”

“Mozzie couldn´t keep his mouth shut, so yeah, I knew.” Peter admitted, looking a bit guilty.

“And you didn´t say anything this morning.” Neal looked a bit baffled.

“I didn´t want to make you more nervous, and I knew Mozzie wouldn´t let you fly if he had doubts about your physical abilities, so yeah, I didn´t say anything, but you were in my thoughts the whole day.”

“Hmmm, am I still in your thoughts?” Neal asked with a challenging look in his eyes.

“Absolutely, you´re suggesting something, captain Caffrey? You said diner was ready.” Peter asked with an innocent face.

“Come over here, agent Burke, the crab cakes can wait.” Neal grabbed Peter by the wrist and pulled him towards the bedroom. “I will show you my physical abilities, and remember, pilots do it with more thrust…” Neal waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

 

 


End file.
